


Trained Attentive Rescuers Dedicated in Service

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: They were simply a group of friends who helped the world together. It just so happened that they also had the ability to do it better than anyone else.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Trained Attentive Rescuers Dedicated in Service

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 8! Honestly, this is the one I’m least happy with so far. I thought about using a joker, but I’m using them in other places I think I need them more. So here we are with this one.
> 
> I’m a DC Comics fan, so I did get some inspiration from them. Also, Dick Grayson is better than Bruce Wayne. Fight me.

Jane concentrated as the would-be muggers in the collapsed to the ground. She always made sure to use a sound frequency that knocked them out without causing permanent damage or hurting anyone else. Once they were out, she released her control on the sound waves around their heads. After the civilians thanked her profusely, she tied them together and left them on under the streetlight for the police to pick up. The air shimmered next to her, and Jane turned to see Rose appear in a flash of gold. Jane raised an amused eyebrow.

“Darling, how is it that you can teleport into any point of time and space, yet half the time you show up after the thugs have been taken down? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to avoid the hard work.” Rose shrugged off the teasing.

“It’s not like I can be exact to the second. Being able to narrow it to a window of a couple minutes might be the best I ever get. You remember how it was when I first got these powers. I was lucky if I teleported to the right city, let alone the right alleyway. And the time travel is a newer development.” Jane opened her mouth to tease her wife further, but they both heard the telltale beep of their comms.

“Doctor, Wolf. Are you guys ok? You’re late for the weekly meeting.” The women simultaneously looked at their watches before sharing an embarrassed look. Somehow, the time traveler and her wife are almost always the last ones to meetings. Rose put her hand to the comm in her ear.

“Sorry, Ginger. We got caught up with an attempted robbery. We’re on our way.” Without waiting for an answer, Rose grabbed Jane’s hand and the two of them vanished in a burst of gold.

When the gold cleared from their eyes they found themselves on Satellite Five. The orbiting station showed a beautiful view of the planet below, with the large circular meeting table in the middle of the room. They quickly got to their seats as the other members of TARDIS raised their eyebrows at them.

“Ok, now that these lovely ladies have graced us with their presence, let’s get started.” As she spoke, Donna pulled out her tablet to take notes. Jane couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her friend. She was such a stickler for punctuality. She returned her attention to Donna as she began roll call.

“Doctor, Bad Wolf. Captain.” As always Jack winked at Donna, making her roll her eyes. He was a flirt, but he knew when to be serious. It was, quite honestly, the only reason they let it slide. And with Ianto at home they knew he didn’t really mean anything by it.

“Hacker, Traveler.” Mickey have Donna a thumbs up while Martha nodded with a smile. One of two other couples on the team, they often worked with Jane and Rose, especially since Mickey was Rose’s childhood friend.

“Legs, Nose, and Mrs. Robinson.” Amy, Rory, and Melody threw pointed looks at Jane like they always did. Their code names had started out as a joke, but somewhere along the line they just stuck no matter how much the trio tried to change it. At this point it would be too confusing for the public to do so.

Overall, the meeting wasn’t anything particularly special. The group compared the crime rates in their various cities across England. It was rather boring, really, and Jane watched Mickey move metal bits around in the air as Donna spoke about budgets or some other business thing.

When civilians thought of TARDIS, they often thought of the big high stakes battles with the world ending in minutes if they didn’t do something. And while those days happened, they were the exception, not the norm. Most days were like this: budget debates and statistics tracking. Every other Wednesday they met in civilian clothing and went to dinner. Tonight though, it was just a typical night.

‘Or not,’ Jane amended as an alarm sounded throughout the room. Donna quickly switched the overhead screen from the most recent chart to the alert screen, and they all groaned when they saw what it was.

“Seriously? The Papal Mainframe again?” Melody whined. “I thought when we busted Kovarian after she kidnapped Amy they’d keep quiet for more than a few months.” Amy meanwhile looked slightly nervous about going against the radical group, and Rory was holding her hand protectively. Jane knew exactly how he felt. She felt it every time the Dalek and Cybermen armies went against each other.

Mickey quickly set up the teleport beam while the others grabbed their equipment. Jane grabbed Rose’s hand before smiling at her. The small break was nice. Now time to save the world. Again. Seriously, Jane wondered what it was about Earth that made it so susceptible to alien attacks and plots to world domination.


End file.
